Deal with the devil
by reooo
Summary: lisbon is in trouble and only a deal can save her ..i am bad at summaries ..reviews appreciated .


_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

**'_hello Teresa , why are you here ?' he asked as he took a seat next to her on the bench ._**

**_she wiped her tears and nodded ' i am here as we agreed ..i wanted to be alone when that happen ..they have to be away ' ._**

**_The dark haired man smiled a smiled that Teresa recognized well ..she would never forget that day ._**

_Her hold tightened on the wheel steer and could feel his gaze on her when he spoke ' I am sorry ' ._

_she shook her head and he went on ' well, Teresa ..it was for the best ..if you knew that he would send me undercover to such a dangerous place you would have insisted to join me and It would have messed things up because I would be too scared for you to concentrate on the job ' he said ._

' _well .. I don't care why you did it , it doesn't change the fact that you almost got killed '.she said anger evident in her voice ._

'_I thought that you had changed ..that maybe I did mean some thing to you but you keep proving me wrong and I am so tired of the pain , this is it ..i give up '._

' _no ..what do you mean ' his voice cracked but she wasn't hearing any more , she was so angry that she didn't care ' I should have never left that plane ..i was so stupid but I am done ', it came out full of hate and venom and when she looked into his horrified face she realized how deep she cut him when his gaze turned to the window beside her and the impact of the crash was the last thing she felt before the world turned black ._

_she woke up in a hospital bed when the nurse told her that she had been in a coma for three weeks and it took a few seconds to remember every thing ' jane ..where is he ?' she asked _

_The nurse eyed her warily ' you mean the man that was with you in the car ?' _

_she nodded and the sorrow on the nurse face answered all of her questions but she hoped she would be wrong ' tell me '.she said and the woman closed her eyes and sighed ' I am so sorry ..he never made it to the hospital '._

**' _I have to ask Teresa ..i asked them all and still get surprised every time ..do you regret it ?'he asked and she sniffed ,shook her head ' never ' she said firmly and he sighed loudly bored ' the same answer every time ..was it the guilt ?' he asked ._**

**_she frowned ' love ..mostly '._**

_All she felt was numb , jane was dead and she didn't even get to attend the funeral and their last memory together was full of pain and anger and that made her feel sick , for days after she left the hospital she didn't do any thing but lying in bed in his shirts and drinking her self to sleep ._

_Cho was the one who talked her into going to visit his grave and it took every bit of courage inside her to go ._

_she broke down when she saw the name carved in stone and __kept running and running until she stumbled and fell on her knees , honestly she didn't want to get up ..she didn't have the power but suddenly saw a pair of polished black shoes in front of her and when she looked up , she saw a hand stretched for her to take , she didn't know who the hand belonged to but didn't really care and just took it ._

_she got up to her feet and stared at the hazel eyes of the strange man for a few seconds until the rain started falling and he smiled a sad smile ' what are you running from Teresa ?' he asked and she kept staring like an idiot ._

_she knew she must ask him how he knew her name but somehow she got the feeling that he knew her more than she knew her self ..some thing about his calm almost cold gaze that soothed her and she wondered if the stranger in black was an angel ._

' _I am ..sort of Teresa ' he said as if he had read her thoughts and that terrified her , she finally found her voice ' who are you ?'she said like a whisper ._

_the man didn't seem fazed by the rain at all and shrugged looking bored ' oh ..that's not the right question Teresa '.he said and she felt like she was hypnotized like this was all a nightmare and she would wake up to a soft voice and a light kisses any time ._

'_I am here with an offer ..a deal ? '_

**'_Isn't that selfish ..i mean what do you think he would feel ?' the man asked ._**

**_she shrugged ' sad but at least he'll get to live ..he has some one to live for .now '_**

'_you mean if I do that ..i will get him back ?' she asked doubtfully her whole body shaking from the cold ._

_he smiled confidently ' yes ,Teresa and for whole five years '._

' _how do we do that 'she asked and he got a contract out of his jacket pocket ' I just need a drop of blood '._

_she hesitated a little before taking a deep breathe and she duging her teeth in her finger until it drew blood and she let a few drops fall on the paper ._

' _It was nice working with you Teresa ' he said and turned around to leave and she felt dizzy and the feel of the soil's cool mud on her body was that last thing she felt before closing her eyes ._

_she opened her eyes again to find herself in a very familiar hospital room when a familiar nurse entered the room ' welcome back ' she said smiling and Teresa cleared her throat ..was it all a dream ..was he lying to her ._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar soft voice ' Teresa ..you are awake ' she saw him standing by the door with a cup of tea in his hand when he rushed to her side leaving the cup on a nearby table and took her face in his hands grinning and she could believe what she was seeing and wondered for a second if she were dead and that was heaven ._

_the tears of joy blurred her eyes but she didn't care ..she got to touch his solid arms and face ..it wasn't just her imagination ' but the car ..the accident ..are you okay ?' she asked and he giggled ' you were the one in a coma for three weeks ..you scared me to death 'he said wiping a teary eye ' I am fine ..i was completely unharmed .. the paramedics said that it was a miracle ..but I think I am just a lucky bastard '._

_she laughed and hugged him so tightly missing his scent so much ' I am so sorry ..i love you ' she whispered but he heard her and he could feel him smile in her neck ' I love you too ' ._

_They both decided that they didn't want to waste more time and got married the next summer and seven months later they had beautiful twins .. Alice and Arthur Jane ._

**' _Are you a sinner , Teresa ' he asked and she nodded ' some times ..i hated it when he called me a saint .. if he knew '.she cleared her throat and huffed ' are we gonna keep talking ..just do it .. what are you waiting for ' _**

**_He smiled and shook his head ' the deal is over ..canceled , you are free to go , Teresa ' ._**

**_she started at him in disbelief mouth open for a moment before talking ' what do you mean ..how ?' she she asked in wonder and he gave her a serious gaze ' consider it you lucky day ' he said and she got up to her feet ' you mean that its all over and I can go home ' she asked desperately and he nodded ' good bye teresa ' ._**

**_she lest feeling like a bird that was set free and for the first time in months she could breath again , she couldn't wait to go home , kiss Patrick and hug the kids ._**

**' _you can come out now ' he said as he watched her car leave the cemetery ._**

_**Jane came out from behind some pushes straightening his coat and the man turned around to face him ' you heard it all Patrick , I suppose you can sign the deal** **now ' the man said giving the paper to Jane who cut his finger and signed .**_

**' _you I always wondered why did you come to me ?' asked jane as he gave the paper back ._**

**_the man grinned ' because I knew you would get me a better deal '._**

**_The man turned around and left and Patrick smiled he would think of some way to get around the deal after all he already did that with the FBI once ,he just have to think fast but a year was long enough ..at least he got to save teresa's soul , his pretty little princess who never ceased to surprise him ..that's enough for one day ._**

_Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes ..reviews are appreciated ._


End file.
